


Don't You Go

by anemic_cinema



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane has to force himself to ask Rick to stay even just a few minutes more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Go

“You can stay if you want.” 

Shane has to force himself to say those words. It's not that he doesn't want what he's suggesting. Actually he wants the man in his room to stay as long as possible, for days and years even. He doesn't want to watch him get dressed and put his wedding ring back on. If he had it his way, Rick's finger wouldn't have that gold band on it at all.

Shane has to force himself because he already knows the answer. Rick sighs and pauses, his pants not buttoned yet and hanging open. “I can't.”

He looks down at Shane, silent apologies written all over his face. He doesn't have to add anything more. Shane already knows all the reasons why he can't stay. So he shuts up and pulls his bed covers around him. Unlike Rick, he doesn't have anyone waiting on him, so he can afford to stay in bed. He keeps his eyes averted, and keeps quiet. The bed creaks and a warm body is next to his once again. Rick pulls him into his arms and his hand cups the back of Shane's head. He has an unfortunate way of making small gestures feel grand. Shane would be thrilled by it if the circumstances were different. 

“I can stay a little bit longer.” Rick murmurs, kissing his friend softly on the lips. Shane doesn't say anything. This little bit is better than nothing. He kisses the other man back, not out of lust but out of comfort. They got the former taken care of earlier. Shane fucked him good and hard, going a little delirious from how good it was to be inside Rick. He'd held onto his legs and watched as his friend pleaded and moaned for more, going tight and hot around him, begging for Shane to keep fucking him even after he'd cum, letting Shane fuck him deep until they were both wrung out and sticky from it.

For Shane that was the easy part. It takes no effort for them to fuck, they can get it over with quick no matter what. Once, in a moment of desperation, they did it in the Sheriff cruiser with the dashboard camera turned off. This embrace is the hard part for Shane, because in these moments he actually gets close to what he wants. Rick staying with him, his breath and his heartbeat clearly audible, the illusion of something normal and without pretense. Shane rests his hand on Rick's chest. His hair is slowly turning gray all over, and Shane likes to look for the gray strands among the darker ones. Rick once joked that he had permission to yank any out that he found. He doesn't, but he does tug at them a little. 

Shane keeps stroking him until they hear Rick's cellphone buzz in his heap of clothing by the bed. Both of them know who it is, and neither one brings it up. Rick just gets up, gets dressed, and leaves with a quick kiss. Once he's gone, Shane puts his hand on the spot where he was laying down on the bed. The warmth from his friend's body lingers, then slowly cools off.


End file.
